


The One to Rescue Me

by BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder/pseuds/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder
Summary: One night with Jaune and Pyrrha





	The One to Rescue Me

"Hello Jaune!" said Pyrrha.  "I'm free, right now, if you want."

Jaune, who'd been reading some gibberish on his bed, raised an eyebrow.  "Free?  Free for... what?"

"Oh," said Pyrrha, "you know... whatever."

Jaune looked up at her.  He thought back to what she'd said at the dance - "that's what I like about you.  When we met, you didn't even know my name.  You treated me just like anyone else.  And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime."  With this in mind, he repeated her last word, "whatever?"

"Whatever," said Pyrrha, approaching him in her armor.

Indeed, Jaune soon found he was wearing the very same dress he'd worn to the dance, as Pyrrha climbed on top of him, pressing him to the bed.  Nora and Ren were fast asleep, and Jaune for whatever reason was sure they were impossible to rouse.  He pulled up his skirt, not quite exposing even the bulge his privates made in his underwear, leaving that for her.

For so long, Jaune and Pyrrha had slept within meters of one another, neither seeing fit to get any closer, but as Pyrrha straddled Jaune, he could think of nothing that felt more right.  She knelt forward, her cold armor pressing against Jaune's exposed chest, and they kissed, sending Jaune's mind to their first kiss, in the Beacon courtyard.  Pyrrha pulled off her greaves.

Pyrrha pulled off Jaune's underwear to reveal his tumescent cock, which she mounted, her armor pressing against his bare thighs.  She did not move at first, only enveloping him; Jaune reached up to her breasts, pressing up the little triangles that barely covered them.

As he fondled her breasts, he felt he was doing too little, and tried to strip her, honestly not knowing how her armor worked.  With her help, he got her armor off her, her body in all its glory above him.  Then he could explore her body more freely, as she played with him through his tight little dress.  She moaned, yes, squealed, yes, but beyond that, the one thing he could sense was that she loved him, even as she disintegrated in his hands.

And at once Jaune was lying on his sleeping mat on the forest floor, cum running down his leg.  He looked around to see Nora, Ren, Ruby, the barrier of tripwire they'd laid, and most of all, by his scroll, Crocea Mors reinforced with Pyrrha's alloy.


End file.
